


An Entirely Different Wrinkle in Time

by Nynniaw



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynniaw/pseuds/Nynniaw
Summary: AU where Victoria Chase is the one who receives time powers after she happens to spot our favourite blue-haired punk rockstar and decides to investigate as the latter enters the girl's bathrooms moments before her fateful confrontation with Nathan Prescott. Now she has the power to rewind time, can she save both Nathan Prescott  and Chloe Price from their fate. And do they actually deserve to be saved?





	

_Day I_

  
"No, excuse us, Victoria," Mr. Jefferson was saying, his interest already blatantly moving on to perfect little Max, leaving Victoria all but forgotten. But what irritated her the most was the hypocritical look of coyness on the girl's face, as if anyone could but absolutely relish the attention.

"Ugh! I am off then," she muttered indignantly as she turned around and stormed. Anyone else would have tried to stop her- would have, at least, tried to talk to her. As it was, Mr. Jefferson said absolutely nothing-

"Victoria, wait! I just-"

Of course it was hypocritical Max who spoke up. Victoria did not deign stop and listen to whatever half-baked excused the hipster was going to offer, stalking out onto the hallway with a small measure of sick satisfaction as Mr. Jefferson proceeded to ream on her for still not entering one of her shitty selfies for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. Outside, Courtney and Taylor immediately flocked over upon spotting her, but for once their chatter was as annoying as the buzz of a fly on her ear-

"SHUT UP!" She blurts out before she can help it, her voice tight and angry and low as a whisper ( _because fuck she has no patience for this right now, but it would not do for Victoria Chase to make a scene over someone as unimportant as Max Caulfield_ ) as she rounded on them. Dully chastised and embarrassed, her two friends hurried away with muttered apologies, allowing Victoria a moment of blessed peace to-

But as she turned back towards the corridor, she caught sight of a tall, skinny girl with short blue hair and awfully distasteful punkish clothes moments before she disappeared into the girl's bathroom. The sight was vaguely familiar, and caused Victoria to grit her teeth in an almost instinctive way.

Eager for something (or someone) on which to more fully vent her frustration, she hurried along with new-found purpose, reaching the girl's bathroom door just as it closed. Already she could hear agitated voices from within.

She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Annoyed, she slammed her palm on the door. The voices within grew louder as if to match the noise without, then with a sudden, ringing BANG that made her jump, fell abruptly into silence. Moments after, the door was thrown ajar and out came- Nathan Prescott?

For a moment, Victoria forgets how angry and humiliated she felt as she stared at the pretty boy friend of hers (Not boyfriend, though. Never boyfriend.)

"Wh-what were you doing in there, Nath?" She manages, her surprise so sheer for a moment as to eclipse all else.

But Nathan Prescott looked quite ashen- scared? His eyes were wide and panicky as they swept the hall from one end to the other before resting briefly on her own, and he clutched something close to his chest, under his coat. Curious, and a little dazed still (Nathan Prescott in the girl's room? Really?) Victoria made to reach for it, but Nath immediately recoiled from the motion, then shoved her aside as he hurried away without uttering a single intelligible word.

Though not easily baffled, Victoria Chase stood rooted on her spot as she tried to wrap her head about what she had just seen. Nath and her were close, both of them trapped behind their reputations and their family name, but even so she was not blind to his many issues. She could not conceive of any girl in Blackwell who was. Who'd go as far as to-

Grimacing, Victoria shook her head and walked past the door into the girl's bathroom-

And immediately regretted it, as her feet soon hit upon something solid. Looking down, it took her a few moments to process what she was seeing. Curled up on the ground was- She instinctively stepped back as horror dawned.

"Oh. Oh shit."

Up close she was unmistakable. Rachel's toy lay curled up on the ground, her expression one of frightened surprise as she stared into emptiness while her hands clutched uselessly at her stomach.

Her bloodied stomach, some part of Victoria's mind amended. And sure enough, blood pooled all around her- Around Rachel's toy. So much blood...

Almost instinctively, she took a step back.

_(Oh, Nath. What the fuck did you do?)_

And yet...

With her hands shaking badly and her heart pounding in her ears, Victoria produced her cell-phone, the hesitated. If Nathan had done this... She shook her head. There was no hiding it, and she wasn't sure she would have liked to even if it was possible. Helplessly self-absorbed in this dilemma, at the last moment her fingers strayed to the camera button, a sick whim pushing her aim the camera at the downed figure-

Who groaned, whimpered. Turned. The last glimmer of light on her flattening stare finding Victoria's own just as the blue, petite butterfly landed-

  
***

"No, excuse us, Victoria," Mr. Jefferson was saying, the familiar words tugging at Victoria's consciousness, snapping her out of her reverie. She blinked, looked around. A jumble of images blossomed on the back of her eyelids when she closed her eyes, each accompanied by the throb of an incipient migraine.

She grimaced, turned around. "Ugh! I am off then," she muttered, trying her best to sound indignant but feeling helplessly off-balance. She could have sworn...

When she came to again, she was standing in the middle of the hall. A blue-haired punk had just disappeared into the girl's bathroom.

_(The fuck!?)_

Before she could think about it, Victoria had broken into an awkward run down the hall, leaving Courtney and Taylor to call out her name with half-puzzled, half-scared tones, uncertain of just what they had done wrong this time. She ignored them. She was not certain herself why she was running in such an un-Victoria-like fashion, her cheeks burning with a secret anticipation of shame.

"Hey! Open up!" She called before she had properly reached the door, wasting not a moment trying to turn the doorknob she knew would not turn, roughly thumping the door and making a ruckus instead, "Its pretty fucking selfish to lock it up like that."

There was no immediate response, and she found her body tensing, bracing itself for the bang that would not delay in coming.

**Click.**

Instead, the door was flung open and the blue-haired punk crashed on Victoria, almost sending her careening down into the ground. Instead, she shoved the punk against the door, slamming her hard. "Pay attention where you walk, bitch," she snarled but without any real bite. Relief flooded into her voice even as her head continued spinning.

Rachel's toy- What was her name again...?

"Chloe Price. May I ask what are you doing on Blackwell's installations?"

A sliver of tension crawled up Victoria's spine as the Principal addressed Chloe, but she pushed the sensation back down, willing herself to look nonchalant as she walked past the glaring punk,lamming the bathroom door behind her. Nathan was just beyond, crouched down against the wall, arms wrapped tightly about his side as he rocked back and forth. At the sound of the door being slammed he looked up, swallowing nervously, his cheeks tear-stained as his eyes meet her own.

Wordlessly, Victoria crouched down besides him, enfolding him in her arms and drawing him close to her. He did not resist, weakly sobbing instead.

_(Oh, Nath. What the fuck did you almost do?)_


End file.
